To Save and Protect
by Tibbsfanatic
Summary: On a mission that goes horribly wrong Gibbs finds himself in an alternate reality. Thousands of years in the future where people are in fear of a creature known as the ANGEL a beast of a creature that could easily obliterate the entire human race, The only way to stop it is through a pilgrimage. sorry if summary sucks can't think of a good one really. :(


A group of people sat around a campfire each one quiet as they stared into the flames of the fire. The silver haired man in the group got up and walked passed a young man in the group. The silver haired man placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder before walking up a small hill out looking the remains of a city that once was. The young mam watched the other man go up the hill a solemn look on his face before turning back to his comrades.

_My name is Jethro, Jethro Gibbs and this is my story_

Jethro strapped on his gear as he got ready to head out.

"Do you really have to go?" Shannon asked.

"You know I do Shannon I want to be able to keep you and our baby girl safe." Jethro answered. He kissed his wife goodbye and then boarded the ship that would take him on a mission.

Gibbs wandered around the ship while he waited for the meeting to begin to explain what their mission will be. He came across a portrait of his father Jack in the mess hall.

"Hey are you ready? They are going to brief us on this mission." One of the cadets said.

Jethro followed the cadet into the conference room for the briefing. Jethro noticed there were more than just marines here. In fact, there was every type of military in the room. Marine, air force, navy, and army Gibbs found this rather peculiar.

"All right men! Listen up we are going to be landing in a remote area where terrorist are plotting our destruction." One of the captains said.

Gibbs listened carefully when suddenly the ship shook.

"What the bloody hell?" some of the young military personal yelled.

"Calm down everyone remember what I said. I'll go check it out." The captain said.

When the captain left the room to check on the problem, the younger cadets attempted not to panic. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion followed by swearing Jethro grabbed his gun ready to take on whatever was out there.

He left the room followed by the other cadets the ship shook some more and the cadets charged in different directions. Jethro went his own way cautiously he could hear the alarms blaring, but other than that it was quiet too quiet.

Jethro went out on deck where he found Captain Pierce severely injured.

"Captain Pierce!" Jethro said as he checked him over.

"Gibbs…it's not what we thought…it is going towards the city." The captain said dry heaving.

"What is Captain?"

The ship shook again Jethro heard the cries of his fellow comrades. He looked out towards the sea to see something large rise out from out of the sea.

"What the hell is that?!"

The thing headed in the direction towards the city. Jethro just stood there shocked as the thing shot missiles into the air, he watched in horror as the city crumbled before his eyes. The thing then turned its attention towards the ship and attacked it in a similar fashion.

Jethro jumped into the sea as he heard the explosion behind him.

Jethro came to as he washed up on an island.

"Hey are you alright?" someone asked.

Jethro looked up to see a man staring down at him with a concern look on his face. "Yea I think so." Jethro replied.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs I'm a gunnery sergeant in the U.S. Marine corps."

The man gave him a puzzled look "The U.S. Marine Corps? The man started to laugh…

"What is so funny?"

"You a U.S. Marine."

"Why is that funny?"

"What does the U and S stand for is it an acronym or something?"

Jethro gave the man a puzzled look was this guy serious? "It stands for the United States of America." Jethro replied as if it wasn't obvious.

"There isn't any U.S. Marines anymore not sense the Angel came and destroyed all the major cities in the world. That has got to be about a thousand years ago." The man said.

Jethro blinked as he tried to wrap his head around what the man said. It can't be… he can't be a thousand years in the future Shannon….his little girl Kelly this can't be he has to be dreaming, A coma perhaps.

Jethro glanced around the island to keep from thinking that his wife and daughter were dead. The island looked thick with vegetation as bits of what might have been a great tropical city at one time was engulfed by the jungle with only parts visible.

"I am McGee, Tim McGee." The man said introducing himself.

Jethro observed the man he wore loose fitting clothes he noticed a weapon strapped to his hip.

"It's not safe out here come on I'll escort you to the village." Tim said.

Jethro followed Tim back to the village wishing he had a weapon handy so he didn't feel so helpless. But he lost his gun when he was thrown overboard and washed up on this shore.

"I recommend going to pray at the temple I'll go make our lunch." Tim said when they arrived at the village.

Jethro glanced around the small village it looked like one of those Indian villages from the old west with a large building rising up into the sky, the temple. Jethro walked up the stone steps into the temple there were several statues that people were praying to. Jethro glanced at a stature of a man next to a flight of stairs.

"It has been ten years since Lord Anthony became High Priest and we finally get a statue for our temple." A monk said.

"A High Priest? What's so special about them?" Jethro asked.

Everyone in the temple gave him a blank look which made Jethro feel uncomfortable.

"High Priests are ones who practice a sacred art, only a chosen few become High Priests. They go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple to gain the knowledge to rid us of the Angel." The monk said to Jethro before walking off.

Jethro left the temple and managed to find Tim's tent.

"Sorry Jethro food's not done yet relax you look beat." Tim suggested.

Jethro laid down on a cot he was about to close his eyes when someone came in.

"You should probably go check on them." The young man who entered said.

"Jimmy baby you know I can't besides there are others…" Tim began.

"But it's been nearly a day already and you're allowed…and don't call me baby!" Jimmy retorted.

Jethro watched the two of them interact with each other. The one called Jimmy was dressed in a similar manner as the monks at the temple. Clearly he joined a convent for spiritual enlightenment or something.

"Oh Jimmy don't be like that." Tim said.

Jethro continued to watch through partially closed eyes as Tim started making out with Jimmy. "Oh Tim please! We can't! Who is that?" Jimmy asked as he noticed Jethro.

Tim stopped molesting Jimmy. "Oh this is Jethro I found him down at the beach." Tim replied.

"Oh? So, since your fiancé won't put out you go find a silver fox to have sex with!" Jimmy said accusingly.

"What? No! It's not like that Jimmy I love you." Tim said.

Jimmy stormed out with Tim right behind him. Jethro sighed he somehow got stuck in a sort of love quarrel. He wasn't gay he didn't like men he was perfectly straight and happily married. The thought of his wife and baby girl brought tears to his eyes. He closed his eyes and prevented the tears from falling. He hoped this was just a coma state dream he would wake up and see his lovely wife and girl again until then he would make do in this strange world. He left Tim's place and headed back to the temple.

Tim stood by the flight of stairs when Jethro walked in he walked over to Tim to talk to him. "Hey Tim, sorry if I caused trouble between you and your fiancé."

Tim shook his head. "It's okay Jethro; Jimmy had been under a lot of stress is all." Tim said with a sigh as he looked up towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"The High Priest hasn't returned from the trials yet, well, apprentice Priest actually." Tim said. Jethro narrowed his eyes in thought before running up the flight of stairs he heard people trying to stop him.

Inside Jethro found himself in an empty room he scanned the room carefully testing the walls. When he was sure he found the right spot he pushed on it with all his strength. The wall moved revealing a secret passageway. Jethro followed down the corridor turning left until he came to a door, there was no doorknob, so Jethro placed his hand to the door. The door rose opening up, Jethro continued onward until he came to a pedestal.

He examined the pedestal sure it was the key to the next area. He looked around the pedestal examining the pedestal in detail. He must have found the switch or something for the wall disappeared. As he headed into the next area he heard… "Hey!"

Jethro turned to see Tim.

"Only High Priest, apprentice High Priests, and their guardians are allowed in here. A tradition very important." Tim said.

The two headed down a lift that lead to a door. They went through the door where Jethro was met by three people two women and an elder looking man. The three waited in a large open hall at the far end of the room was another flight of stairs.

The women looked up from where they sat on the steps. One looked like an assassin and the other wore tight fitting black clothes. The assassin wore a veil that hid most of her face the only thing Jethro could see was her piercing eyes.

"What is it McGee? Didn't think we could handle this?" she asked as she pointed her dagger at him.

"No. it's not like that…" Tim said.

"Didn't your plans consist of being with your fiancé Timothy before we all leave in the morning?" The elder man asked.

"Is the High Priest alright?" Jethro asked.

The assassin looking woman turned just realizing his presence. "Who are you?"

Suddenly the doors at the top of the stairs opened and someone stepped out. Everyone turned to face the one coming out of the room including Jethro. The man wore a loincloth like kilt that just barely covered the man's privates leaving his legs bare, he worse some leather shoes and his chest was bare revealing his muscular chest.

Jethro was awestruck at the sight of the gorgeous man. The man walked as if the strength was drained from him. The man fell down the stone steps only to be quickly caught in the older man's arms.

The young man looked up at the people in the room. "I've done it! I have become a High Priest." He said with a smile.

Jethro was lost in those sparkling green eyes that were staring right at him. How could someone look so good? He looked better than any God of beauty Jethro ever knew. Jethro felt something he hasn't felt since his teen years.


End file.
